


Worry

by trashuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Mentioned My Unit | Byleth, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuu/pseuds/trashuu
Summary: Lysithea and Annette talk at night.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like three days ago in a pre-sleep state and immediately fell asleep after writing it. I've spent the days since then debating on if I should post this lmao I hope you enjoy.

She holds her face like it's the most fragile thing in the world. She doesn't linger, doesn't speak, or breathe for those quick seconds. All she does is feel.

She cherishes the caress of her friend's lips against her own. They're soft, vaguely sweet. Annette pulls away, blue eyes dazzling in the softly lit cathedral.

Lysithea feels a fire in her chest and for once it is not the two stones that'd been tragically gifted to her. It's a feeling she's become familiar with over the past few months yet this time it warms her up tenfold.

"I-" She goes to speak but is stopped by Annette crashing in to hug her. Lysithea is confused.

"Oh Lysithea..." The ginger mumbles. Lysithea looks to the sky for answers, wondering why on earth the goddess is playing into her fantasy so well. It does not feel real. Annette accepted her kiss instead of recoiling in disgust. 

When Lysithea approached her to discuss her concern of how she'd been overworking herself she didn't think she of all people would make such an impulsive move. Perhaps that was good.

"Annette, I worry for you." She says into the silent night. Truthfully she does worry for Annette, that was her reason for being there after all however she repeats herself in attempt to negate the conversation.

"Everyone says that but you, Lysithea, I thought we agreed to always work to our best-" 

"I didn't say we could work ourselves to early graves." That comes out harsh but it's easy for her to not regret it because they arent gazing at each other just hugging. 

Annette pulls away from the awkward hug to grab one of Lysithea's hands. "I know I know...I also worry about you too though." She hesitates a bit, looking everywhere but in those pink shimmering eyes. 

"I am perfectly capable." She snaps. Annette is refraining from speaking her mind and Lysithea can sense it. "But what makes you so concerned for ME?"

"Lysithea...I-I know about your uhm...your crests." She stammers not from shyness but from pity. "Professor told me when I had asked why you rush yourself...You're always saying things like 'I don't have time for this' in certain situations."

Part of Lysithea wanted to be mad, furious even. Her favorite teacher had really gone and told her business at the drop of a hat though it was in a way understandable. Annette was a rightfully concerned friend who probably bugged the answer of out their poor professor. 

"What are you getting at?" She asks, not wanting to connect the dots. 

"I know you don't have lots of time and the war further adds to the possibility of your life, you know- I really don't want to say it Lysithea!! I've been researching ways to help you because I don't want to lose you, not to this war and not to some stupid crest experiment!!" Annette's pools of blue shine with tears briefly then she blinks them away but more quickly take their place.

Lysithea is more than flattered. Everyone's she confided in has promised to help her and she appreciates that but hearing Annette say it hits different. She imagines a world where her family doesn't disappear into obscurity and don't become a product of irrelevancy. She even imagines a world where her siblings are magically brought back when her crests are removed. She even imagines-

"Lysithea I love you." Annette scoops up Lysithea's other hand as tears freely pour down her soft round face.

Actually she doesn't imagine that. And she sure doesn't imagine Annette initiating the next kiss. It is brief and as igniting as the first one.

"I love you too." Lysithea firmly sets her gaze on Annette before leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
